tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20 - The Last Airbender
The Last Airbender is a 2010 fantasy/action film directed by M. Night Shyamalan that butchers the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe beyond all reason. It is the most joyless and emotionless movie ever made and has a cast comprised entirely of exposition fairies. Also, calling it an "action" movie might be a stretch, too, since everything is told to you. It is the movie that broke James. Plot A half-assed Wikipedia summary of Season 1 of Avatar: The Last Airbender, with blocks of wood expositioning literally everything. Notable Characters *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Prince Zuko *Iroh *Commander Zhao *Fire Lord Ozai *Princess Yue *The Dragon Spirit *Firebenders The Episode *The hosts covered this movie as the result of the poll on the Earth-2.net forums where all but two people voted for it to be covered. James thought up an idea for a "Blast from the Past" for the big 20th episode where the hosts would cover a movie they wrote about about years earlier but never covered on the show. The main reason for most of those votes was so Damien could get a measure of revenge on James for making him suffer through Chun-Li. Damien, however, was not happy either, as this meant he still had to watch the movie. Scores James: Castration Damien: Dictionary Highlights *James loses his mind on at least four separate occasions *The phallic hairdo *"He needed to go into a trance three times to find out it would be a good idea to throw water at the fire people?!" References *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *George W Bush *Dana Carvey *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Troll 2'' *''Saw VI'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *Nickelodian *''Star Wars'' *''Captain Planet'' *RVD *Kristen Stewart *''Twilight'' *Will Sanderson *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Double Dragon'' *Tony Jaa *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Showgirls'' *''The Matrix'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''The Daily Show'' *''Die Hard With A Vengeance'' *''Darkstalkers'' *X-Men *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Rapunzel'' *Risk *''Little Nemo'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' *''The Wicker Man'' *James Bond *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' *''Dead or Alive'' *Bill Lumbergh *Steven Segal *''Lord of the Rings'' *Captain America *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Aquaman *The Incredible Hulk *''Surf Ninjas'' *''Three Ninjas'' *''The Lion King'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladin'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Pawn Stars'' *Sarah McLaughlin *''GI Joe'' *''Metal Gear'' *''Tokyo Gore Police'' *Knights of the Round *Leviathan *Uwe Boll *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Unbreakable'' *''The Village'' *''The Happening'' *''Lady in the Water'' *''Signs'' *Alfred Hitchcock *''Rope'' *David Lynch *''The Straight Story'' *''Batman and Robin'' *''Rifftrax'' *''Starship Troopers'' *''Transformers Prime'' *Nightwish *Nickleback *Tara Reid *Jigsaw *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Urban Legend'' *Paris Hilton *Chris Kline *''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' *Lacuna Coil *''Extra Lives'' *''Dropped D'' *''Birdemic'' *''The Room'' The Written Review *To date, it is James' last written Tirades article *It won "Best Written Review" in the 2010 Earth-2.net Mainpage Awards Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - All of the heroes *No One Will Like Your Character - Aang is a 12-year-old martial artist who beats up everyone deemed "evil" *Clusterfuck Syndrome - Cramming the entire first season of Avatar: The Last Airbender into 90 minutes *Unnecessary voiceover - The entire movie *Walking Pile of Sad - Aang and Katara *Plot convenience **The bad guys are shown in different scenes across different parts of the world despite only travelling by warship **The earthbenders are "imprisoned" while being surrounded by the very element that they bend, leading to their easy escape *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - The firebenders *Exposition fairy - THE ENTIRE CAST *RPG Town *EXTREME CLOSE-UP - All over the place *Gesticulation Masturbation *Power(less) of Faith *Notice My Directing!!! *Sequel That Will Never Happen Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 19 - Alone in the Dark Next Episode - Special Episode 1 - Heroes of Wrestling PPV Category:Episodes Category:Written Tirades Category:Blast from the Past episodes Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Anime/cartoon adaptations Category:2010 films Category:M. Night Shyamalan films